Medication dispensing cabinets have been developed in order to store and controllably dispense a variety of medications. A medication dispensing cabinet may include a cabinet body with one or more drawers that are slidably disposed within the cabinet body. The drawers store the various medications. While some of the drawers may be unlatched and freely extendable, other drawers may be locked in order to more closely control access to the medications stored in the locked drawers.
Some medication dispensing cabinets are automated and, as such, include or are otherwise associated with a computer that controls access to the medications stored within the cabinet. The computer may allow access to only authorized users, such as medical providers who work in the unit in which the medication cabinet is located. Once authorized by the computer, a medical provider may identify a particular medication to be dispensed, such as by reference to the medications prescribed to a respective patient to whom the medical provider is attending. The computer may then facilitate dispensation of the particular medication.
In this regard, a medication dispensing cabinet may include a locked drawer with one or more windows defined by the front face of the drawer through which the dispensed medication may be accessed by the medical provider. The drawer may house a conveyor belt and a plurality of paddles, fins or the like extending outwardly from the conveyor belt. The paddles are generally spaced apart along the conveyor belt so as to define regions between adjacent paddles for receiving medication. By controllably moving the conveyor belt, such as under the direction of the computer associated with the automated medication dispensing cabinet, the medication may be correspondingly moved along a predefined path of movement of the conveyor belt. The path defined by the conveyor belt is generally aligned with a respective window defined by the front face of the drawer. Thus, once the automated medication dispensing cabinet has authorized the medical provider and the dispensation of the medication to the medical provider, the automated medication dispensing cabinet may drive the conveyor belt to move the paddles such that the medication disposed in a respective region between adjacent paddles is presented at the window. The medical provider may then open the window and retrieve the medication. However, the medical provider is limited in regards to the quantity of the medication that may be retrieved since the medical provider is only able to access the quantity of medication, such as a unit dose of medication, disposed within the region between the pair of adjacent paddles that is presented at the window.
In order to move the medication along the path defined by the conveyor belt, the paddles may be curved in the direction of movement of the conveyor belt. In addition, the distal ends of the paddle may be proximate to or may contact the walls of the drawer or other fixed features, such as dividers, partitions or the like within the drawer. During movement of the conveyor belt, the medication may become pinched, wedged, jammed or the like between the paddles and either the floor of the drawer or the walls or other fixed partitions, dividers or the like within the drawer, thereby potentially requiring operator intervention. Additionally, the frictional contact generated by the motion of the medication relative to the floor of the drawer and the walls, partitions, dividers or the like within the drawer may disadvantageously erode the medication over time. In instances in which the medication has a label, for example, the erosion created by the frictional contact between the medication and the floor, walls, dividers, partitions or the like of the drawer may rub off or otherwise cause wear to the label of the medication such that it may thereafter be difficult to identify the medication, at least by means of an automatic label verification technique.